Vagabond
by Skatinggirl2011
Summary: AU. Special agent, Eliya Melcher, was sidelined from active duty when she encountered the Doctor, who saved her life and her world from complete destruction. After accepting his offer to travel through time and space, both she and the Doctor track down what prompted the attack that brought them together, and uncover something more dangerous than what they had planned. Eleven/OC


**Hello my lovely readers! So, I've decided to try out this story since it's been floating around in my head for a while now, and after gaining some free time this summer, I figured it's the perfect time to start a story! So, without further ado, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Doctor Who, or any characters within it. I just own Eliya and the other characters you don't recognize. **

Some days were better than others; they passed by like any other day, but what made them better was the deviation for the carefully planned routine made up for Eliya. Whether it was pancakes for breakfast instead of the usual protein shake, or a few extra minutes outside- anything was better than the routine. They claimed structure was the only way for Eliya to return to the right state of mind quickly so that she could be sent back into the field- but it was that structure, in Eliya's opinion, that was driving away her sanity.

This "some day", a Thursday in the middle of January, was much different from the "some days" she was use to. What was strange about it was that it started out like any other day. She begrudgingly ate her tasteless breakfast, had her morning check-ups to make sure she was still healthy and in shape, went outside for some fresh air to prevent her from becoming stir-crazy, and now she found herself face to face with the man in charge of the entire psychiatric ward in the base, Dr. Fesenbach.

Dr. Fesenbach was a plump man, no taller than your average female, with a furry mustache that appeared to be eating his upper lip. He was staring at Eliya's chart through thick-rimmed glasses that made his eyes seem two times bigger than they actually were.

"Tell me, Ms. Melcher, how are you feeling today?" he asked after about five minutes. It was the typical way he started every session, regardless of who it was.

Eliya shrugged, "Same as all of the other times you ask me, I guess. There's no change…" These people seemed to hate changes of any type. Change to them meant less income.

"Hm, you've been with us for two months now?"

"Not voluntarily." She had been brought here by her commanding officer after a breakdown.

Dr. Fesenbach ignored that statement. "Still having trouble sleeping, I see. The nurses have caught you wandering the halls after hours several times already this week. What do you think that's about?"

"I don't know, you're the doctor. You tell me."

Truth was, it was the nightmares that kept her from falling asleep- that, mixed in with the habit she had developed in the field of staying awake for the nightshift, making sure everyone was safe and sound. The desire to be back in the field, performing the work and research she was sent there to do made her not want to sleep. So, she'd stay awake for days because sleep wouldn't come, until finally her body forced itself to sleep- which was usually when the nightmares came that would cause her to jolt awake within the first hour.

"Now Eliya…" He pause and removed his glasses, rubbing away the tension headache he felt coming on. "I know you want to get out of here, and the only way that is going to happen is if you play nice and let us help you. This is a carefully thought out program, and everyone here wants to see you succeed."

She sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Dr. Fesenbach put his glasses back on before continuing, "Now, why don't we-"

He was interrupted by a low rumble, which shook the entire compound. "What in God's name was that?" Another low rumble, this time with enough force to knock down the many degrees and awards the doctor had hanging up on the white-washed walls.

Dr. Fesenbach rose to his feet and lumbered over to the door, flinging it open and calling out to one of the soldiers running by, "Oi, what's going on?"

The boy, no older than 21, shook his head. "We're not sure, sir. We were just on our way out when-"

Eliya could feel the heat of the blast before it went off. She fell to the ground seconds before the room and the hallway burst into flames. The glass windows imploded, sending shards of glass flying everywhere. Screams from down the hallway echoed with the sirens as doctors, nurses, patients, and soldiers scrambled through the halls, searching frantically for a place to wall themselves up until help arrived.

Very cautiously, Eliya rose to her feet and checked herself out to make sure she wasn't too terribly damaged. She felt a sharp pain on her right side, and discovered a fraction of one of the windows wedged in just above her hipbone. She gritted her teeth and moved to survey the room to see if there were any medical supplies when her eyes landed on Dr. Fesenbach and the boy lying motionless on the floor, their eyes glazed over.

She knew immediately they were dead. She had seen that look many times before and so wasted no time checking. She stepped over their bodies and made her way out of the decimated room.

Chaos was all around her as she rushed through the halls, pushing past the crowd of people streaming passed her in the opposite direction and making her way back to her side of the ward where she knew most of her belongs were still kept. She only hoped that they'd still be there.

The adrenalin that pumped through her veins blocked out any distraction and before she realized it, she had made it to the nurses' station where the lockers of patients' belongings were located. Shots rang out and made Eliya move faster as she ripped open all of the locker doors until she found the one that contained exactly what she was looking for: her gun.

The sound of crunching glass broke her from the momentary euphoria she was experiencing, and she turned around on the spot and pointed her gun at her new, unsuspecting visitor.

"Whoa, no need for that!" the tall, skinny, unscathed man exclaimed as he slowly raised his hands and backed away an inch. "Now, just lower the gun, if you would. I promise I won't hurt you."

Eliya eyed this strange man suspiciously and considered him for a moment. He appeared to be unarmed and was dressed much unlike anyone in the compound. He had on slightly large tan tweed jacked and a red bow tie with matching suspenders- he was very non-threatening and his baby face added to that demeanor, but something wild in his eyes told Eliya not to cross him. She did as he said and lowered her weapon.

"Right, very good. Thanks…" he paused for a name.

"Eliya."

"Aha! Yes, Eliya! Lovely name! Now, Eliya, do you know what all is going on here?"

She shook her head, still confused as to who he was, how he got there, and what he was doing here. "We're under attack?"

The man smiled, "Right, but by whom is the big question. But don't worry! Everything will be okay-"

Eliya smirked, "Of course it will, why wouldn't it be. Not like things are blowing up or being shot at, right?

"I just need you to trust me. Do what I say, and everything will be okay."

"No offense, but why would I take orders from you? You don't look like-"

Something caught her attention. She saw a flash from up in the sky followed by a black mass that was hurtling right towards them. Attacking quickly and without hesitation, she tackled the man and threw herself and him right behind the desk right as a second explosion occurred. A strong force knocked them backwards into the wall where their bodies collided with a thud.

Moments later, footsteps reverberated right down the corridor. Eliya tried to move, but found herself frozen on the spot. Snowflakes blew in and mixed with the ash, only to disappear quickly from the heat of the small, contained fires within the ward. Within seconds, both she and the strange man found themselves surrounded by ten figures, all wearing ornate masks and army uniforms.

"We've found them, Sir. We'll be en route to you shortly."

**Welp, there's the first chapter. I hope you all liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! Reviews are what keep me going! I'll try to have the next chapter out in two days depending on the response. **


End file.
